divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
The Divergent Series: Allegiant
The Divergent Series: Allegiant is the first part of the film adaptation of Allegiant by Veronica Roth. It will be directed by Robert Schwentke and is slated to be released on March 18, 2016. Summary Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton venture into the world outside of the fence and are taken into protective custody by a mysterious agency known as the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. They discover the unknown truths of their real world in the first part of the thrilling ending to the Divergent Series. Cast *Shailene Woodley as Beatrice "Tris" Prior *Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton *Zoë Kravitz as Christina *Miles Teller as Peter *Ansel Elgort as Caleb Prior *Ray Stevenson as Marcus Eaton *Nadia Hilker as NitaAllegiant News, fyeahtheojames *Jeff Daniels as David *Maggie Q as Tori Wu *Naomi Watts as Evelyn Johnson-Eaton *Octavia Spencer as Johanna Reyes *Keiynan Lonsdale as Uriah Pedrad *Ashley Judd as Natalie Prior *Bill Skarsgard as MatthewAllegiant News, fyeahtheojames *Jae Hitch as Dauntless Rebel Plot Production Development The splitting of Allegiant into two films was officially announced on April 11, 2014. “Veronica Roth brings her captivating story to a masterful conclusion in Allegiant, a rich, action-packed book with material that is ideally suited to two strong and fulfilling movies,” said Lionsgate Motion Picture Group Co-Chairmen Rob Friedman and Patrick Wachsberger in a statement. “The storytelling arc and world of the characters lend themselves perfectly to two films, a storytelling strategy that has worked very well for us on the two Twilight Breaking Dawn films and about which we’re tremendously enthusiastic for the two upcoming Mockingjay films of The Hunger Games franchise.” Veronica Roth revealed via Tumblr on September 10, 2015, that the fourth movie would have a title change, resulting in the "Part 1" being removed from the title of the third film. Gallery Movie AllegiantParts12.jpg|Announcement Photo AllegiantMovieLogos.JPG|Logo for Allegiant Parts 1 & 2 IMG_5925.jpg|The Official Logo for The Divergent Series: Allegiant Behind the scenes AllegiantBehindTheScenes1.JPG|Behind The Scenes on Allegiant Part 1 AllegiantBehindTheScenes2.JPG TrisAllegiantPart1.JPG|This is what Tris will look like in Allegiant ShaiOnAllegiantSet.JPG Zoe&AnselAllegiant.JPG|Zoe and Ansel on Set AllegiantCastDinner.JPG|Allegiant Cast at Dinner Angel-elgort.jpg|Ansel is on the set of Allegiant Part 1 Zoe-Kravis-Allegiant-Pic.jpg|Zoe on the set of Allegiant - Part One Daniel_Allegiant_Instagram_Allegiant_.jpg|Daniel official Instagram of him on the set of Allegiant Part One Allegiant_set_pic.jpg|A cast member in full dress rehearsal for Allegiant part 1 IMG_4109.JPG IMG_4108.JPG|The cast is running through "Red Rain" IMG_4110.JPG IMG_4107.JPG IMG_5141.JPG|The Allegiant Logo shown at the Wrap Party on August 15. IMG_5153.JPG|Shailene and Stand in Doubles at the Allegiant Wrap Party IMG_5108.JPG|This picture was posted by Ansel on Instagram on the day Allegiant wrapped filming Clips Instagram *Ansel Elgort Desert Eagle Allegiant gun training Behind the scenes Movie Clips Sneak Peaks TriviaCategory:Allegiant * Allegiant had started filming on May 19, 2015 and it will only be the first part only. Because Shailene said "We are filming part one first and then part two later on. Because we are only focusing on the first part first, so that the fans won't be disappointed". * Shailene and Theo confirmed in a live stream for'' Insurgent'' that Allegiant Part 1 & Part 2 will be shot separately instead of back to back. * Allegiant Part 1 will be going into production under the code name "Element" * Allegiant - Part 1 officially wrapped Filming on August 14. References es:Leal: Parte 1 Category:Real world Category:Films